


The Rites of Shield-Brotherhood

by TheMadSlasher



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agnostic Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Anti-Christian themes, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bromance, Bromance With Benefits, Brotherly Affection, Frottage, Hammerfucking, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sex Toys, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor Has A Heart Of Gold, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSlasher/pseuds/TheMadSlasher
Summary: If there is anything a god holds sacred, it is the bonds of Shield-Brotherhood. In this work, Thor shows Steve, Tony and Clint precisely what Shield-Brotherhood means on Asgard...





	The Rites of Shield-Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: This work takes place with a Tony that is inspired by the first Iron Man film only, and a Clint and Steve inspired heavily by their Avengers: AEMH variants. Thor is primarily based on the version from the first Thor movie.

**The Rites Of Shield-Brotherhood**

**Part 1: Steve Rogers**  
Steve stood tall at the lectern outside his childhood church. His eyes were coldly furious as he spoke.  
"The crimes of Father O'Carrol are well-documented and undeniable. That the Diocese concealed his violation of a score of children is beyond refute."

The throng of reporters and bystanders stretched widely down the narrow street. The bright stabs of the flashbulbs stood out against the slate-gray sky.  
"I was raised in this church. My mother brought me here every Sunday for most of my youth. But even before the institutional depravity of the Roman church became known, I questioned."

A few murmurs came from the crowd.  
"It was Thomas Paine's _The Age Of Reason_ which sealed the deal. I don't know if there is a God, but the God spoken of by the church behind me is a God I do not believe in. A flawless creator would neither need nor want to create a flawed slave-race. A morality - a code of values to guide our choices - which says we are all inherently corrupt irrespective of our choices, is an attack on morality. The idea that belief without evidence is a route to higher knowledge is transparently false in an era of scientific advancement. And to claim, as perfect, a creator that holds our progress in contempt and sees it as a threat to his own glory - as per the story of the Tower of Babylon - is an outrageous crime against humanity. If there is a God, it is not the God praised in this Church."

The murmurs grew louder and more excited. A few faces bore looks of disappointment, others anger. Some smiled.

"If there is a God," the Captain declared, "he gave us reason... Reason to see that behind me stands a Church built on cruelty, depravity and lies."  
A few gasps came.

"Rest assured," Steve continued more quietly, "I shall never set foot inside this Church again and I hope the prosecutor pushes for the maximum sentence for Father O'Carrol. No questions, please."  
The press erupted with questions that Steve just ignored. He quickly walked towards the waiting car, slid into the back seat and closed the door behind him. 

When Steve arrived back at Avengers Tower, he saw Thor seated on the couch and watching the news report of his press conference; the words "Captain Agnostic" scrolled across the base of the television screen. The Asgardian immediately turned towards him; the serious contemplativeness of the Thunderer's face was a rare but strangely beautiful sight.

"Brother Steven," Thor began in a near reverent tone, "your speech was deeply impressive."

Steve smiled, somewhat bashfully at first. _That isn't what I expected..._ he thought as the paradox asserted itself; _a god approving my speech..._ "Thank you, Thor," he responded as he watched the red-blond man stand up and deliberately stride toward him.

"'Tis something that always puzzled me, Steven," Thor continued as he met the equally blue gaze of the Captain. "When the Norsemen thought Asgardians to be Gods, they saw us as their elder kin to be admired, not masters to be appeased... and yet today, most mortals cower and whimper before their Gods." The Asgardian's steady steps towards the soldier ceased as he shook his head sadly. He looked back into Steve's eyes with a mixture of confusion and even hurt before continuing, "why do Midgardians debase themselves so?"

Steve lowered his glance as he remembered the services of his childhood; the Priests proclaimed humanity's innate depravity and sacralized lowliness and defeat. _As if to be beaten up and spat on by the bullies is a virtue but to assert one's right to one's own dignity is vice..._  
"Because we're unworthy," Steve responded with quiet bitterness. "Because the Church believes we're defective. Our only dignity comes from being made in God's image.. without that, we're nothing." Every single cell in his brain screamed his dissent, but the proclaimations of the Priests seemed to rise up from the past in an attempt to drown it.

A dull boom of thunder rumbled through the air as Thor's eyes widened and jaw clenched. His breath was a near-hiss through his teeth. He reached out and clasped the soldier's forearm in an Asgardian gesture of camaraderie which Steve returned. The Midgardian's gaze returned to his own.  
"Shield brother," he began almost solemnly, "I truly wish I could wipe that servile carpenter religion from existence right now. I feel infinitely more honored to have you look me in the eye and fight by my side than I would be were you to prostrate yourself."

The strength of the grip against his forearm and the Thunderer's intense stare seemed to drive every word he heard deeper into his brain. His pulse quickened as he felt the Asgardian draw him closer - the aura of the deity's body heat began to caress his skin. Before he knew it, Thor's stubbled chin was right next to his ear; the brush of the whiskers and the wash of hot breath almost made him quiver.

"Grant me the honor, Steven, of showing you what it means to be the Gods' brother, instead of their thrall. Share my bed with me."

 

A few moments later, the Captain's broad back was rubbing against his blue bedsheet. The weight and warmth of the Asgardian pushed him down into the mattress; the sensation of Thor's lightly-haired pecs against his own chest accelerated his pulse. He could feel the stubbled face of the longhaired man grinding into his neck. 

The larger male then knelt between the Midgardian's legs; he began to open a tube of lube and squeeze the contents onto his fingers. He delicately slid two digits between Rogers' glutes and watched closely for any sign of discomfort.  
"You always feel so wonderful inside, Captain" Thor said in a magnanimous rumble as his spare hand stroked across the muscular planes of Steven's torso.

Rogers arched off the bed as his eyes rolled back. His chest rose and fell as those two probing fingers carefully stretched him; he felt them spread with a practiced steadiness as the thunderer's palm moved down his abs.  
"More... please more god yes..." Steve said as his cheeks reddened.

The deity smiled warmly as he began to work a third finger into the Captain's slickened entrance. His veiny, uncut shaft was nearly at full hardness.  
"I most look forward to filling you, Rogers... My worthy, unbreakable Shield Brother. All your life you hath resented those who wanted you to live meekly, on your knees; such indignity is beneath you," Thor stated almost solemnly as he felt the clench of the other male's hole begin to subside. 

The Asgardian's words echoed in his skull more clearly than any sermon or prayer or hymn, and the unease he felt at their blasphemous implications was quickly overshadowed as his manhood rose proudly. He looked over Thor's body; the incredibly muscled torso, the friendly smile, and that magnificent cock that the god was coating in extra lube only made his mouth water. As he felt the stubbled man's fingers begin to move out of him, his heart began to pound even more forcefully. 

"Are you ready, Captain?" the Asgardian asked as he coated his uncut, hefty shaft with even more lube; his biceps seemed to swell even with that slight movement. 

"God yes..." the soldier said in a near-reverent exhale as he felt a heat on his cheeks rise. He had to push the words out; "please Thor... please give me this..." _This blessing_ he thought, feeling both residual shame as accusing voices from the past turned on him, and a hungry ache asserting itself in his loins. He spread his muscular thighs even further, in a signal for the thunderer to proceed.

The longhaired male then positioned the tip of his hardon at Steve's entrance. He rested his hands on the Midgardian's broad shoulders. He gazed into the deep azure of the golden-haired male's irises as he began to move forward with a steady firmness. He felt his manhood engorge with the sudden rush of blood to it.  
"Aye, Rogers... you feel so incredible around me..." he said as he sank his shaft inch-by-inch into the soldier's body. 

A deep groan welled up from the Captain's lungs as he felt the stretch, the advancing pressure, the warmth of Thor's rigid manhood move deeper and deeper within him; his teeth ground together as his eyes rolled back. His fist wrapped around his throbbing hardon and began to stroke steadily.  
"Please Thor more... I want this so much..." he managed to push from his lungs as he felt the deity's balls come to rest against his glutes.

The Asgardian smiled fondly as he kneaded the flesh of the Midgardian's shoulders carefully. His lips moved right next to Steve's ear.  
"You need not worry, Rogers. We hath only gotten started," he said in a soft yet rumbling voice. His pulse continued to race as he began to withdraw from the molten-hot grip of the other male's insides. Soon he began to push back in slowly but firmly.  
"Aye, yes," he said almost breathlessly as he sank back in once more. 

The shorter man's spare arm wrapped around the expansive torso of the other male as he arched his back once more in response to that delicious advancing heft. His brow furrowed as his grip around his shaft grew white-knuckled. His breathing grew rougher as Thor withdrew once more, a little further this time, almost making him groan from the emptiness, before pushing back in at last. He could practically feel the veins on the larger man's shaft rub against his prostate.  
"Jesus christ that feels so good" he managed to force through his clenched teeth as preseed began to bead at the tip of his maleness.

"Nay, 'tis not him you need to thank," Thor replied as his palms moved across the smooth, hard bulges of the Captain's pecs. His hips continued to move forward and backward; his inward thrusts grew firmer as the tension grew in the root of his cock. Each time he buried himself back into Rogers he watched the Midgardian's body quake. His immense muscles tensed and swelled with every motion.  
"Feel this pleasure, Steven. Do not hold back. 'Tis an honor to take you" he said in a voice laced with strain. 

Each sudden plunge of Thor's hardon back inside his ass sent a surge of pleasure through every nerve in his body; each surge tore his barriers further down. He slowed down the motion of his clenched fist but precum freely emerged from his shaft anyway; his eyes were clamped shut as he hauled in air with each gasp. Every passing second felt like a minute; the distance of Thor's strokes felt almost yards-long. His hole clenched at the thick rod within him as he drew closer to his breaking point.

The two men seemed to pause for a moment as every muscle in their bodies heaved like steel cables being pulled, but that fleeting instant was swept away when the Captain cursed and the deity slammed back inside one final time. The short-haired man's form began to convulse as he came; the thunderer's arms wrapped around the soldier's shoulders as the Asgardian's own climax propelled burst upon burst of seed into the depths of Steve's body. 

The first thing Rogers registered after his mind returned to reality was the comforting, warm pressure of the larger man's immense, lightly-haired bulk above him. When his eyes opened he saw that friendly smile directed at him once more.  
"We are not done yet, shield brother," he heard. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Thor's smile remained sunny as his broad palm moved along the side of the soldier's face. He began to carefully withdraw his shaft from the other male's ass, but already he could feel his own manhood begin to stir once again. He leaned closer to the Captain's face.  
"We are but half way there, Steven." And with that, he reached beneath the Midgardian and flipped them around, so now the soldier lay atop the rugged terrain of his form. 

Steve looked down with confusion on his face but his heart picked up as his eyes widened. _Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?_ The faintest protest from the priests of the past arose in his mind... _the sin of Adam and Eve, the sin of Babylon..._ And yet at the thought of that he could only feel a deep craving.

"Aye, Captain," Thor continued in his low rumble as one of his palms began to move across the short-haired male's left nipple. His inviting grin stayed in place as he continued; "I wish to feel your manhood within me. 'Tis as much an honor to receive one's shield brethren as it is to take them," he intoned as he felt the prod of the other man's newly-returned erection against his own flesh. "You are worthy, Rogers."

The slightly shorter man's heart seemed like it was almost smashing against his ribcage as he paused for a moment; the Asgardian's certain words fought against the chorus of the past. But as the blue-eyed deity's gaze bore into his own, the voices fell silent. He reached for the lube as his hardon strained; he knew Thor was right.

 

**Part 2: Tony Stark**  
Tony wasn't surprised when he read through Christine's latest article. _I give her four orgasms in one night but that just won't please her will it? Making money makes me an evil plutocrat. Giving most of that money away is just a cynical attempt to buy redemption. By privatizing world peace I'm a monster for making government bureaucracies like the military look bad. Obviously she thinks any profit-seeking business is evil. Unless its the New York Times Corporation, obviously_.

He threw the paper of record down onto the floor.  
"Dummy, buddy, please shred the paper that says horrible things about Daddy," he said before he took another sip of whiskey. His eyes looked in the direction of the holographic display in front of his workbench, but gazed through it blankly. 

"Sir," JARVIS intoned, "I think you should be informed that Ms Everheart has updated her personal blog. Shall I scan it for potentially defamatory statements?"

"No need J," Tony responded as his focus snapped to the display, "I'll do it myself. I wonder what she's saying this time, probably something along the lines of how only lies and manipulations and orgasms come from the mouth of Tony Stark."  
Immediately, the blog STFUStarkfans on Tumblr was spread across the screen. After reading the headline of the latest entry, Tony had to swallow the entire contents of his glass.

"The Creator of Captain America vs. The Creator of the Jericho Missile - False Equivalence," announced the bolded text. 

"Some of Tony Stark's fanboys," Christine's latest blog entry began (and Tony could practically hear the condescension she imputed to 'fanboys'), "challenged me to explain why Tony Stark is a worse man than his father. Howard Stark participated in many weapons programs, including Project Rebirth. If Tony Stark is a moral pariah for making weapons, doesn't this apply to Howard Stark as well? This is a simplistic false equivalence - Howard Stark was a war hero who helped save America. Tony, on the other hand, made weapons out of selfishness."

_She doesn't understand or know much about me does she? No not really. Don't be so hard on the Brown U Bimbo._

_She's still an ungrateful bitch._

He poured another glass and took a sip.

He remembered Obie's leering face as the veins slithered in his skin. He remembered the tightness and sharpness in his chest. 

He took another sip.

_"You have big shoes to fill, Tony."_

_"You have a legacy to live up to, Stark."_

_"You have a duty to your family name, Tony."_

He took another sip. _More like 'duty to my father's name'_ he thought as he remembered the reactions most people had to his inventions when he was younger. _Yeah, always so much like Howard. Howard. Howard Howard Fucking Howard_.

He realized his glass was empty. He filled it up again.

When Stark awoke, he had a headache; the effort required to look around seemed almost too much. He groaned as he finally noticed the red sheets. And then his undress.  
_Thor's room. Did we do it last night?_

Thor, clad only in a pair of jeans, entered the room with a quietness that Tony did not suspect; the Thunderer held a glass of alka-seltzer in his hand. He passed it to Tony.

The glass felt heavy and the fizz of the dissolving tablet seemed almost as loud as a metal concert. He held the vessel up to his lips and swallowed the contents all in one gulp. 

"I like you even more, now," the engineer stated quickly as he looked up into the Asgardian's face. And then momentarily at the immense wall of lightly hair-dusted muscle that served as the Asgardian's torso. Then back to the deity's face. "Please tell me I didn't say or do anything I'd regret."

Thor's chuckle came gently; the low rumble was almost as soothing as the hand he placed on Tony's shoulder.  
"Nay," he began softly, "you need regret nothing, Antony." 

The warm baritone of the taller man's voice seemed to lessen the pain between his ears. _Actually that's probably the alka-seltzer taking effect_ the dark-haired human thought.  
"If JARVIS has a record of you saying that I'm going to have it on continuous loop for a few hours," he stated in his typical rapid cascade of syllables. 

The thunder-god smiled brightly and massaged Tony's shoulder. He remembered when the man came to him last night and spoke of it; a legacy everyone demanded he live up to, an ever-present father looking down upon him, and of course no sympathy.  
_He is a prince of this world; for his fortune, they ignore the possibility he may suffer, or they even relish that possibility..._

Thor remembered the scorn Loki endured for his intellect, the trivialization of the worth of his achievements, the disapproving one-eyed stare that lingered on him twice as often as it did on the Crown Prince, and the fact that he had no one but Thor to turn to for any condolence. _And no matter how much I gave him, 'twas never enough to make up for the wounds others inflicted.._

Yet Thor had no refuge from that stare either. _Uneasy lies the head destined for a crown, and constantly being measured for whether it shall fit or not..._

The Asgardian's palm moved up from Tony's shoulder; the red-blond's fingers carded through the inventor's dark hair on the back of the Midgardian's head. His blue eyes fixed on Stark's brown irises.  
"No matter how alone you feel, brother Antony, I hath your back. Always."

"Hearing that feels almost as good as an orgasm," Tony swiftly intoned. 

Thor responded with a raised eyebrow; "would one of those help with your hangover, Shield Brother?" _I know it helped after Loki or I overindulged..._

Tony paused for a moment. _Actually it makes perfect sense considering how the hormones are natural painkillers_ he reasoned.  
"Just nothing intrusive. My brain's already rattling around in my skull," he said as he nodded to Thor's offer.

"Very well," the Thunderer replied in that soothing rumble as his hand moved to Stark's shoulder and carefully eased the inventor back to the pillow. "Let me grant your pleasure."

Tony felt the mattress shift under him as Thor straddled his body. As he heard the zipper on the larger man's jeans open he felt his heart rate increase. His own manhood began to twitch as Thor's own generously-sized, uncut shaft was revealed. _If it weren't for the hangover I'd prefer that to breakfast...._ He looked back up into Thor's bewhiskered face; the smile worn by the Asgardian was a little softer than the megawatt grin the red-blond typically sported. 

The larger man's hand then surrounded Antony's cock; he added his own thick manhood into the grip slowly and watched as the dark-haired genius arched off the bed, albeit weakly. He leaned down; the light of Tony's arc reactor only highlighted the rugged terrain of his chest.

There was something comforting about the warmth and weight atop him; he let out a low groan as he felt his cock reach full hardness within Thor's grip. His own hands stroked the larger man's sides slowly but without the usual precision his motions had; the battle-roughened grip around his shaft, and the sensation of the Asgardian's hardon grinding against his own, only made his breathing deepen.  
"PleaseThoryesplease..." he babbled.

The steady forward-backward slide of his grip continued; each passing second only stoked that familiar tension in his loins. He felt the Midgardian's body twitch and squirm beneath his own in an irregular rhythm. His heartbeat slammed against the wall of his ribcage as he looked into Tony's eyes; his spare hand stroked the inventor's hair as he spoke.  
"How is it, shield brother?"

"Goodgoodgood..." he forced from his lungs as the tight clench of the Asgardian's hand and cock continued to assert itself against his manhood. Every stroke seemed to last for minutes, to push against that enormous mass of lethargy currently residing in his skull, to only make him harder. He could feel preseed begin to well up inside his shaft, called forth by the thunderer. 

The long-haired man's motions remained careful and measured; his brow began to furrow at the building heat in the depths of his maleness. The Midgardian's shaft rubbed against his own as he continued to ease his grip on them both back and forth; his enormous pecs rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. Minutes passed as he watched Tony's eyes roll back beneath half-lowered lids.  
"Whenever you are ready... man of iron..." he rumbled.

In other circumstances the engineer would've grit his teeth and tried to hold off as long as he could, but right now every neuron in his brain was in need of an endorphin hit. He nodded as his breathing remained controlled; his arms wrapped around Thor's solid abdomen as the apex of his pleasure came close. He began to modestly thrust upward into the Asgardian's tight clasp as he started to let out fragmented groans. His muscles tensed as he neared his climax; the inventor held tightly onto the larger man until finally he couldn't take any more. 

The deity felt Tony quake in his grip; he watched as the Midgardian's body convulsed. Every spasm in the other man's muscles seemed to be conducted into his own immense body; to see Tony's pleasure only made him close in on his own completion. Only a few strokes after the inventor began to unload, the long-haired man began to cum. He ground his teeth together and didn't below in pleasure; he made a long, low rumble as he finished. Shocks tore through his bulky form as his inner monologue was swept away.

"You know we're going to have to shower," Tony said in his typical quick cadence.

Thor raised his head to meet Stark's gaze; both men's faces evidenced weariness, yet both men still had a smile there.

He immediately slid an arm beneath Tony's back and lifted the man up.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" he babbled as he was held aloft.

The larger man chuckled; "the shower may clear your head more, shield brother," he stated. 

Tony couldn't object. 

 

**Part 3: Clint Barton**  
Thor was still near-speechless when he arrived back at the tower. _Such valor_ he thought as he remembered Hawkeye's near-impossible shot; _saving a bus filled with innocent younglings by making a shot while falling hundreds of feet. Such skill_.

He placed his hand on the archer's shoulder; Clint immediately turned around to face him.

"Thor, buddy!" Clint beamed.

"Shield brother," Thor responded sonorously, "I hath truly been impressed by your heroism this day." The warmth and sincerity of his voice was underpinned with a solemness which grew as he continued; "I wish to grant you something... a testament to your worthiness. When you are free, will you come to my quarters?"

"Anytime, big guy," Clint responded in a flippant tone with a cocky smirk. 

_You know not what I am to grant you, shield brother, but it is so much more than a mere lay..._

A few hours later, Clint strode down the corridor with his smirk undimmed. In part of his mind he wondered why Thor seemed so serious back at the victory party, but he was more preoccupied with getting his hands on all those two hundred and seventy five pounds of prime Asgardian meat. His hand reached for the doorknob of the larger male's room; without any hesitation he walked on in.

At the moment the door closed behind him, he finally registered the sight before him and paused; the illumination of the room seemed akin to candlelight, and atop the bed sat both Thor's hammer and what looked like a small buttplug that was engraved with runes. Thor stood beside the mattress without any shirt to obscure Barton's view of the Asgardian's broad musculature; if it weren't for the solemn look on the longhaired man's face he would've licked his lips at the sight of the thunderer's body.  
"Thor?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. 

The larger man strode forth and once again placed a broad hand on Clint's shoulder. He massaged the archer gently; his voice came steadily as he fixed his blue gaze on the younger male's inquiring eyes.  
"You need not fear, brother Clinton," he began. "You hath earned something I do not grant easily."

The sharpshooter's pulse picked up as the heavy syllables seemed to reverberate within his skull. His eyes darted across to Mjolnir; the hammer's leather-wrapped handle pointed towards the cieling. His irises then flicked back to Thor. Then back to the hammer; _I mean there's no way he can fit the head of that thing up my ass so.... is he? Really?_  
"Is it what I think it is?"

A small smile began to cross Thor's face but it quickly subsided.  
"I wish to honor you with Mjolnir, Shield Brother. I shall prepare you first; the plug shall open you for this," he reassured, "then join me in my bath." He paused for a moment as his palms kneaded the younger male's shoulders. "Then I shall slide the handle as deeply as possible within you. Do you want that, worthy Midgardian?"

A lump started rising in his throat, his mouth went dry and his heart began to slam against his ribcage as if it were trying to escape from his body. The images the deity conjured silenced all other thoughts; he looked once more at the somewhat slender but long handle, wrapped in leather that gleamed in the low light. He could feel his blood supply steadily move downward.  
"Holy fuck yes," Clint replied breathlessly, without any awareness of his unintentional pun.

Another smile crossed Thor's stubbled face, yet his voice remained low. "Then bend over the bed for me, Barton; the plug awaits."

A few seconds later, the marksman's jeans were off; his biceps swelled as he rested his arms atop Thor's bed. His muscular thighs were spread, but there was almost a slight tremble in his body. His breathing was already rapid as he watched Thor lubricate the plug. _Ohjesusfuckyesgoddamnthisishot..._ he thought as his fingers pre-emptively dug into the mattress.

The larger man moved behind Clint; he carefully positioned the plug at the clean, pink hole between the sharpshooter's rock-hard butt-cheeks. His spare hand stroked Barton's back as he eased the toy inside and rotated it for extra stimulation.  
"Aye, noble archer," he began in that sonorous rumble as he inserted the toy at a glacial pace, "speak of your pleasure..."

The Midgardian let out a deep groan as he felt the smooth shape of the plug drift further into his body and stretch his entrance. His brow furrowed as he felt the toy sink in further and widen just a little; he spread this legs even moreso as his cock almost ached with hardness.  
"Awww yeah big guy... feels great," he said in an exertion-laced voice as his eyes rolled back; he gave another rumbling sigh as he felt that broadest part of the plug pass into his ass.

"There it is..." the Asgardian said as his palm continued to move over Clint's back. "Every moment it remains within you, it will get just a little larger..." he added.

The Marksman gulped in anticipation; he could already feel the weight of the plug seem to assert itself. The throbbing of the plug's mass seemed to follow the rhythm of the pulsing of blood through his steel-hard shaft.  
"How big does it get?" he asked quickly.

"Only to the necessary size to prepare you for Mjolnir, shield brother," he responded soothingly; a small smile asserted itself as his grip reached Hawkeye's broad shoulder.  
"You may stand now; join me in the baths, my friend."

The trek to the bathroom felt almost like a mile with the awkward, invasive presence of the toy inside him; Thor had an arm across his shoulders every step of the way as Clint's chest heaved with every breath. The sensation of the plug's near-imperceptible expansion... or was it the solemnity of the occasion?.. made every hair on his arms stand on end. When Thor pushed aside the door to the all-marble bathroom he noted that the Asgardian's jacuzzi-sized tub was already filled with steaming water.  
"Shall we?" the huge Asgardian asked him just before the thunderer's jeans hit the floor. 

A few moments later, the marksman was lying back in the tub with Thor's immense arm over his shoulders; the stone bench within the jacuzzi only seemed to push that softly-thrumming plug even deeper inside him. His muscular chest rose and fell steadily as his cock stood rigidly.  
"Soon, shield brother," the larger man whispered into his ear as the Asgardian scooped some water over his pecs, "soon you shall receive this honor..."  
_Fuck... if he doesn't hurry up I'll cum just from the plug alone..._ he thought as he leaned against Thor's immense, lightly-hair-dusted torso. The long-haired man's arm tightened a little around him as the sense of pressure in his ass seemed to grow. He let out a groan as he clenched around the toy.  
"Does this always take so long?" he asked as he looked up into those friendly blue eyes.

A rumbling chuckle came from the thunder god; his glance met Clint's handsome, mischievous, yet currently almost-wide-eyed face.  
"You need not wait much longer, I promise," he said in a tone approaching that of an oath. His hand rubbed Barton's upper bicep momentarily as he felt his own thick shaft strain valiantly beneath the water.  
"I look forward to watching your face as Mjolnir's handle sinks deep within you..." he added in a low rumble; he smiled as he heard the archer's breath tremble in response.

\---

The short-haired blond lay back on Thor's bed once more; the few spare droplets of water on his broad chest glittered in the light as his pecs rose and fell. He watched as Thor's large hand spread a thick coating of lube along the handle's intimidating length; he felt gratitude for the handle's lack of girth as his cock continued to stand proudly upward. 

"Spread yourself for me, noble marksman," Thor asked in a low rumble that vaguely reminded the Midgardian of distant thunder. He lifted his knees and parted his rock hard thighs; his hands pulled his legs back. The added tension only highlighted his veiny, sinewy biceps.

Thor stood naked; the light dusting of red-golden hair on his pecs and abs wasn't easy to make out in the dimmed lighting. His uncut cock was certainly very impressive yet somehow Clint's gaze remained on Mjolnir's handle; _good_ the Asgardian thought approvingly as he placed the head of the hammer back down on the bed, right next to Barton's form. As he reached forward to grab the base of the plug, he fondly looked over the marksman's musculature; the Midgardian's muscles exhibited an almost laser-cut level of definition. As he began to withdraw the plug he watched those ligaments and sinews strain beneath Hawkeye's skin.

"Fuck yeah..." Barton groaned softly as he felt the toy spread his hole just that little bit further on extraction. He grit his teeth and furrowed his brow as the inscribed buttplug eased out of his body; when Thor held it up his eyes widened a little at just how much the plug had grown within him. The sudden sense of emptiness inside him felt near-torturous now; "please Thor... please..." he managed to utter.

The Asgardian smiled, but in a more soft and subdued manner than usual, as he picked up the hammer by its head. He placed the tip of the handle right against Barton's well-prepared hole.  
"You hath earned this pleasure," he said solemnly just before he began to push the lengthy shaft into the smaller man. His own manhood ached as his heartbeat continued to rise, but his attention remained focused upon his shield-brother's face.

The pace of the insertion was glacial yet unyielding; the leather-wrapped metal of Mjolnir's handle slid inside him and kept going deeper and deeper with every passing moment. His muscular chest rose and fell as he felt it ease into his body; his hole clenched around the shaft as he let out a shuddering groan. His eyes rolled back as the handle pushed further, beyond pretty much any cock he had ever taken. Preseed began to bead at the tip of his manhood as he felt spots inside him being pushed that he never knew he even had. The intensity of it all never crossed the line into pain however; his teeth ground together as his fingers clawed at Thor's mattress as inch after inch descended into him. Finally he felt the cold metal of the hammer's head resting against his ass; he gasped before he spoke.  
"I... took it all?"

"There was never any doubt you could," the Asgardian said gently as he stroked Clint's handsome, angular face with his spare hand. He knew with Mjolnir only being able to be moved by him, the hammer would keep Clint still. He then took the lube and began to rub it along Barton's cock.  
"And now, worthy shield brother... I shall ride you to climax."

Barton released his grip on the back of his knees and lowered his legs; he smiled up at the enormous deity as he felt his pulse rise even further. As the longhaired Norseman straddled him with those trunk-like, granite-hard thighs he curled his toes as he tried to remain composed; "I'm not gonna last too much longer, big guy..." he confessed.

Thor positioned himself atop Barton's ample hardon; he felt the archer's shaft press against his hole. His arms hung by his side as he began to lower himself down. His immense chest swelled and receded with each breath as his head tilted back and his mouth opened to let out a rumbling growl of pleasure.

As the Midgardian watched that immense wall of muscle come closer he reached up; his fingers kneaded Thor's pecs and stroked across the longhaired man's nipples. The clenching heat that started to engulf his manhood continued to sink downward. The molten straining pressure in the root of his loins only continued to escalate. The solid mass of Thor's body continued to press down upon him yet raise him closer and closer to the apex of his pleasure with every passing moment.

Just before he came, his near-breathless voice spoke; "you're the kind of god I can believe in."

**The End**


End file.
